chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Chitose Ayase
Chitose Ayase (綾瀬 千歳 Ayase Chitose) is a model, the daughter of Kenji Ayase and Chieko Ayase and the elder sister of Chihaya Ayase. Appearance Chitose is a beautiful young woman with straight brown hair (Chitose's hair changes styles occasionally), light brown eyes, pink lip gloss and many different stylish outfits everyday. Chitose looks very much like Chihaya Ayase, except that Chitose is shorter than Chihaya. Personality Chitose is sort of self-centered and selfish girl who is a also unsupported person of Chihaya Ayase's dream and Chitose loves it when people take pictures of her. She really enjoys posing, stylish and expensive clothing, and modeling. Despite often seems to be selfish, Chitose is actually working hard for her family, so they can pay off their family's mortgage. History Ever since childhood, people thought Chitose was very cute as she was always the center of attention to her parents and Chihaya for a while. Relationships Kenji Ayase Kenji is Chitose's father who is very enthusiastic about her achievements and usually cuts newspaper articles in order to put them in albums. He also supports Chitose of her career as a model. Chieko Ayase Chieko is Chitose's mother who is very supportive of her daughter's career. Chihaya Ayase Chihaya is Chitose's younger sister whose dream was to see Chitose become a successful model and she was very enthusiastic about her achievements, like her parents. However, Chitose became annoyed when Chihaya started focusing on karuta. At the same time, it started her own motivation to work harder on her career to become a model. After Chihaya becomes challenger for Queen's title during her 3rd year of high school she is interviewed on national television and her social media accounts gain huge number of followers. Frustrated Chitose tells Chihaya karuta isn't important. On New Year's Eve when there is a personal coverage on Chihaya, Chitose appears in a fashionable dress and pretends to support Chihaya but both Chieko and Chihaya realise she doesn't mean any of it. During Chihaya's Queen match she left for a shoot at Saga but her suitcase is exchanged with Chihaya all thanks to Kenji's folly. But even before Chihaya calls her to inform her about the exchange Chitose had already left for Shiga to deliver it to Chihaya, and had travelled entire night and missing her shoot. She missed the first match because of heavy snowfall but reached before second match. Synopsis Trivia * The name Chitose '''means "a thousand years", which is why her photo magazine is entitled '''Millennium. * Chitose's surname Ayase means "design" (綾) (aya) and "swift current, rapids" (瀬) (se). * When Chitose got a cell phone, she did not give her number to Chihaya Ayase. * Chitose hopes to be a supermodel one day. * Chitose doesn't support Chihaya's dream of becoming a Karuta Queen because she thinks that karuta is lame, boring and a waste of time. * Chihaya is taller than Chitose with a difference of 8 cm. ** Chitose's height is only 159 cm while Chihaya is 167 cm tall. However, in Volume 2's omake, Chihaya was supposed to be 160 cm tall, so Chitose's actual height is still in question. * Chitose told Chihaya stories about "New Year's Money" and Chitose said that she bought all expensive clothes from Chihaya's money. * When Chitose first got her shoot at a far place Chihaya made her a Daddy Bear amulet to keep her safe. Despite pretending to hate it, Chitose takesit to all her shoots. Gallery Imageseeeee.jpg Chitose.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Character Category:Family Category:Ayase Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Allies